


Blood of the Dragon

by Henderson890



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henderson890/pseuds/Henderson890
Summary: It was a blessing and a curse that the marriage of King Aerys and Queen Rhaella was so fruitful. In the long reign of King Rhaegar, tensions build up during warring factions and westeros heads for war.





	Blood of the Dragon

**APPENDIX I**

WESTEROS

  **House Targaryen**

KING RHAEGAR TARGARYEN, the First of His Name

  * His sister-wife, Queen Shaera, 
    * Their children 
      * PRINCE AEGON, heir to the Iron Throne, a boy of sixteen
      * PRINCESS VISENYA, a girl of eighteen
      * PRINCESS RHAENYS, a girl of twelve
    * His siblings 
      * PRINCE MAEKAR, 
        * His wife, PRINCESS Cersei of House Lannister 
          * Their children 
            * PRINCE AERION, a boy of thirteen
            * PRINCESS SHAERA, a girl of twelve
            * PRINCE DAEMON, a boy of ten
            * PRINCE MAEGON, a boy of seven
      * PRINCE DAERON, called the Pale 
        * His wife, LADY MARIAH of House Amber 
          * Their children 
            * PRINCE RHAEGON, a boy of fifteen
            * PRINCESS BAELA, a girl of fifteen
            * PRINCE BAELOR, a boy of thirteen
            * PRINCE AELOR, a boy of ten
            * PRINCE GAEMON, a boy of five
      * PRINCESS DAENYS, wed to Ser Robert Baratheon
      * PRINCE AEGON, an adventurer, touring the Free Cities
      * PRINCE JAEHAERYS, Knight of the Kingsguard
      * PRINCE VISERYS TARGARYEN, Prince of Summerhall 
        * His wife, LADY TALISA of House MAEGYR 
          * AENAR, a boy of three
          * DAEMION, a boy of one
      * PRINCE JONARYS, called Jon, a boy of fourteen, raised in Summerhall,
      * PRINCESS DAENERYS TARGARYEN, a comely maid of thirteen
    * His mother, Dowager Queen RHAELLE of House Targaryen, lives at Summerhall with Daenerys and Jonarys
    * His small council 
      * GRAND MAESTER MARWYN
      * SER KEVAN LANNISTER, master of coin
      * LORD LUCERYS VELAYRON, master of ships
      * PRINCE VISERYS, master of laws
      * SER GEROLD HIGHTOWER, Lord Commander of the KINGSGUARD
      * PRINCE OBERYN MARTELL, master of whisperers
    * His court 
      * SER ILLYN PAYNE, the Kings Justice, a headsmen
      * SANDOR CLEGANE, called the Hound, a sword shield to Prince Aerion
      * JANOS SLYNT, a commoner, commander of the City Watch of King’s Landing
      * JALABHAR XHO, an exile prince form the Summer Isles
      * MOON BOY, a jester and a fool
    * His Kingsguard: 
      * SER GEROLD HIGHTOWER, Lord Commander
      * SER BARRISTAN SELMY,
      * SER OSWELL WHENT
      * SER LEWN MARTELL
      * SER JAMIE LANNISTER
      * SER ARTHUR DAYNE
      * SER JAEHAERYS TARGARYEN



The principal houses sworn to Dragonstone are Celtigar, Velayron, Bar Emmon and Sunglass.

**House** **Lannister**

TYWIN LANNISTER, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport

  * His first wife, LADY JOANNA, a cousin, died in childbed
  * Their children 
    * SER JAIME, Knight of the Kingsguard
    * QUEEN CERSEI, wife of Prince Maekar
    * TYRION, called the Imp, a dwarf, in exile 
      * His daughter, JOY, a girl of nine
  * His second wife, CERYS, of House Hightower 
    * LOREN, heir to Casterly Rock, a boy of fourteen, called the Young Lion
    * GEROLD, a boy of thirteen
    * ROHANNE, a girl of eleven
    * TYLAND, a boy of nine
  * His siblings 
    * SER KEVAN, his eldest brother 
      * His wife, DORNA of House SWYFT 
        * Their eldest son, LANCEL
        * Their twin sons, WILLEM and MARTYN
        * Their infant daughter JANEI
    * GENNA, his sister, wed to SER EMMON FREY 
      * Their son, SER CLEON FREY
      * Their son, TION FREY, a squire
    * SER TYGETT, his second brother, died of a pox 
      * His widow, DARLESSA of House Marbrand
      * Their son TYREK
    * GERION, his youngest brother, called the Sealion, adventurer, exiled from Casterly Rock 
      * His son, ALLARION
  * His cousin, SER STAFFORD LANNISTER, brother to late Lady Joanna 
    * His daughter, CERENNA and MYRIELLE
    * His son, SER DAVOS LANNISTER
  * His chief knights and lords bannermen 
    * LORD LEO LEFFORD
    * SER ADDAM MARBRAND
    * SER GREGOR CLEGANE, the Mountain That Rides
    * SER HARWYS SWYFT, father by marriage to Ser Kevan
    * LORD ANDROS BRAX
    * SER FORLEY PRESTER
    * SER AMORY LORCH
    * VARGO HOAT, of the Free City of Qohor, a sellsword



Principal houses sworn to Casterly Rock are Payne, Swyft, Marbrand, Lydden, Banefort, Lefford, Crakehall, Serret, Broom, Clegane, Prester and Westerling

 

**House Martell**

DORAN NYMEROS MARTELL, Lord of Sunspear, Prince of Dorne, His wife, MELLARIO of the Free City of Norvos

  * Their children 
    * PRINCESS ARIANNE, their eldest daughter, heir to Sunspear
    * PRINCE QUENTYN, their eldest son
    * PRINCE TRYSTANE, their youngest son
  * His siblings 
    * PRINCESS ELIA 
      * Her children with Ser Baelor Hightower 
        * Dorian Hightower, a boy of fiteen
        * Uthor Hightower, a boy of twelve
        * Lymond Hightower, a boy of ten
    * PRINCE OBERYN, the Red Viper 
      * His paramour, ELLARIA SAND, natural daughter of Lord Harmen Uller
      * His bastards, THE SAND SNAKES 
        * OBARA, his daughter by an Oldtown whore
        * NYMERIA, called LADY NYM, his daughter by a noblewoman of Old Volantis
        * TYENE, his daughter by a Septa
        * SARELLA, his daughter by a trader captain from the Summer Isles
        * NYMOR, his son by a trader captain from the Summer Isles
        * ELIA, his daughter by Ellaria Sand
        * OBELLA, his mother by Ellaria Sand
        * DOREA, his daughter by Ellaria Sand
        * LOREZA, his daughter by Ellaria Sand
  * His uncle, PRINCE LEWYN MARTELL
  * His household 
    * AREO HOTAH, a Norvoshi sellsword, captain of the guards
    * MAESTER MYLES, counsellor, healer and tutor
    * RICASSO, seneschal, old and blind
    * SER MANFREY MARTELL,
    * ALYSE LADYBRIGHT, lord treasurer
  * His knights and lords bannermen 
    * EDRIC DAYNE, Lord of Starfall
    * ANDERS YRONWOOD, Lord of Yronwood, Warden of the Stone Way, the Bloodroyal
    * HARMEN ULLER, Lord of Hellholt
    * DELONNE ALLYRION, Lady of Godsgrace 
      * RYON ALLYRION, her son and heir
    * DAGOS MANWOODY, Lord of Kingsgrave
    * LARRA BLACKMONT, Lady of Blackmont
    * NYMELLA TOLAND, Lady of Ghost Hill
    * QUENTYN QORGYLE, Lord of Sandstone
    * SER DEZEIL DALT, the Knight of Lemonwood
    * FRANKLYN FLOWER, Lord of Skyreach, called the Old Hawk, the Warden of the Prince’s Pass
    * SER SYMON SANTAGAR, the Knight of Spottswood
    * TREBOR JORDAYNE, Lord of the Tor
    * TREMOND GARGALEN, Lord of Salt Shore
    * DAERON VAITH, Lord of the Red Dunes



The principal houses sworn to Sunspear include Jordayne, Santagr, Allyrion, Toland, Yronwood, Wyl, Fowler and Dayne

 

 **House** **Tyrell**

MACE TYRELL, Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South, Defender of the Marches, High Marshal of the Reach

  * His wife, LADY ALERIA of House Hightower of Oldtown
  * Their children 
    * WILLAS, their eldest son, heir to Highgarden
    * SER GARLAN, called the Gallant, their second son
    * SER LORAS, the Knight of Flowers, their youngest son
    * MARGAERY, their daughter, a maid of fourteen years
  * His widowed mother, LADY OLENNA, of House Redwyne, called the Queen of Thorns
  * His siblings 
    * MINA, wed to Lord Paxter Redwyne
    * JANNA, wed to Ser Jon Fossoway
    * HARLAN, wed to SELYSE FLORENT 
      * ALESTER, their only son, a boy of fourteen


  * His uncles 
    * GARTH, called the Gross, Lord Seneschal of Highgarden 
      * His bastard sons, GARSE and GARRETT FLOWERS
    * SER MORYN, Lord Commander of the City Watch of Oldtown
    * MAESTER GORMON, a scholar of the Citadel
  * His household: 
    * MAESTER LOMYS, counsellor, healer and tutor
    * IGON VYRWEL, captain of the guard
    * SER VORTIMER CRANE, master-at-arms
  * His knights and lord bannermen 
    * PAXTER REDWYNE, Lord of the Arbor
    * RANDYLL TARLY, Lord of Horn Hill
    * ARWYN OAKHEART, Lady of Old Oak,
    * MATHIS ROWAN, Lord of Goldengrove
    * LEYTON HIGHTOWER, Voice of Oldtown, Lord of the Port
    * SER JON FOSSOWAY



Principal houses sworn to Highgarden are Vyrwel, Florent, Oakheart, Hightower, Crane, Tarly, Redwyne, Rowan, Fossoway and Mullendore

 

**House Arryn**

JON ARRYN, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, Warden of the East,

  * His nephew SER ELBERT ARRYN, recently deceased 
    * His wife, LADY LYSA of House Tully 
      * MYLES ARRYN, a boy of fourteen, heir to the Vale
      * ROLLAND, his twin, a boy of fourteen
      * MINISA, a girl of thirteen
      * OSWIN, a boy of ten
      * SHARRA, a girl of eight
    * His cousin 
      * SER DENYS ARRYN, Keeper of the Gates of the Moon 
        * AEMMA of House Waynwood 
          * JASPER ARRYN, a boy of sixteen
          * ARTYS ARRYN, a boy of fourteen
          * ALYSSA ARRYN, a girl of thirteen
  * Their household 
    * MAESTER COLEMON, counsellor, healer and tutor
    * SER VARDIS EGEN, captain of the Guard
    * SER BRYNDEN TULLY, called the Blackfish, Knight of the Vale and uncle to Lady LYSA
    * SER ALBAR ROYCE
    * SER OSGOOD CORBRAY, heir to Heart’s Home
    * MYA STONE, a bastard girl in his service
  * His principal bannermen 
    * YOHN ROYCE, Lord of Runestone
    * LYNONEL CORBRAY, Lord of Heart’s Home
    * HORTON REDFORT, Lord of the Redfort
    * ANYA WAYNWOOD, Lady of Ironoaks
    * BENEDAR BELMORE, Lord of Strongsong
    * GILWOOD HUNTER, Lord of Longbow Hall
    * MALCOM SHEFFIELD, Lord of Deepcave



The Principal houses sword to the Eyrie are Royce, Egen, Baelish, Waynwood, Hunter, Redfort, Corbray, Belmore, Melcolm, Hersy and Sheffield.

**House Stark**

BRANDON STARK, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North

  * His wife, LADY CATELYN of House Tully
  * Their children 
    * LYARRA, a girl of fourteen
    * CREGAN, the heir to Winterfell, thirteen years of age
    * SARRA, a girl of thirteen
    * RICKARD, a boy of ten
    * MARIAH, a girl of five
  * His bastard 
    * RODRIK, a boy of fourteen
  * His siblings 
    * EDDARD STARK, Lord of Moat Cailin 
      * His wife, LADY ASHARA of House Dayne 
        * ROBB, the heir to Moat Cailin, a boy of fifteen
        * ARYA, a girl of thirteen
        * RICKON, a boy of eleven
        * SANSA, a girl of nine
        * ARTOS, a boy of four
    * LYANNA STARK, died in childbirth 
      * PRINCE JONARYS
    * JONNEL STARK, Lord of the Wolfport 
      * His wife, DACEY of House Mormont 
        * DONNEL, a boy of thirteen
        * JONOS, a boy of eleven
        * LYSARA, a girl of eleven
        * ELLARD, a boy of seven
    * BENJEN STARK, Lord of Queenscrown 
      * His wife, JONELLE of House Crewyn 
        * EDRICK, a boy of twelve
        * HARLON, a boy of eight
        * EDDERION, a boy five
  * His household 
    * MAESTER LUWIN, a counsellor, healer and tutor
    * PRINCE OSRIC, a distant cousin, from the New World, brother to Prince Eyron
    * VAYON POOLE, steward of Winterfell 
      * WILLAM, his son,
      * JEEYNE, his daughter
    * JORY CASSEL, captain of the guard
    * RODRIK CASEEL master-at-arms, Jory’s uncle 
      * BERON, his son, ward to Eddard Stark
      * BETH, his young daughter
    * GAGE, the cook
    * MIKKEN, smith and armorer
    * OLD NAN, storyteller, once a wet nurse 
      * HODOR, her great grandson, a simpleminded stableboy
    * HULLEN, master of horse
    * FARLEN, kennelmaster
  * His principal, lords bannermen 
    * HELMAN TALLHART, Lord of Torrhen’s Square
    * RICKARD KARSTARK, Lord of Karhold
    * ROOSE BOLTON, Lord of the Dreadfort
    * JON UMBER, called the GREATJON, Lord of Last Hearth
    * GALBART GLOVER, Lord of Deepwood Motte
    * WILLAM DUSTIN, Lord of Barrowton
    * WYMAN MANDERLY, Lord of White Harbour
    * JORAH MORMONT, Lord of Bear Island
    * JONOS FROST, Lord of Snowfall (a house which moved from the New World)



The principal houses sworn to Winterfell are Karstark, Umber, Flint, Mormont, Hornwood, Cerwyn, Reed, Manderly, Glover, Tallhart and Bolton

**House Baratheon**

Lord Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Storms End, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands

  * His wife, LADY Cassana of House Estermont 
    * Their children 
      * SER ROBERT BARATHEON, called the Laughing Storm 
        * His wife, LADY DAENYS of House Targaryen 
          * LYONEL, a boy of fourteen
          * RAYMONT, a boy of thirteen
          * ARGELLA, a girl of thirteen
          * JEYNE, a girl of ten
          * ORMUND, a boy of six
          * ORYS, a boy of three
        * His bastards 
          * GENDRY WATERS, a boy of fourteen
          * MYA STONE, a girl of seventeen
          * EDRIC STORM, a boy of nine
          * BELLA RIVERS, a girl of fourteen
      * SER STANNIS BARATHEON called the Immovable 
        * His wife, LADY JEYNE of House Swann 
          * ROBAR, a boy of twelve
          * JOCELYN, a girl of eleven
          * BOREMUND, a boy of nine
          * SHIREEN, a girl of eight,
      * SER RENLY BARATHEON
      * GOWEN BARATHEON, a boy of ten
  * His household 
    * SER HUBERT BARATHEON, an elderly man, great uncle to Lord Steffon
    * MAESTER CRESSEN, an elderly man and trusted confidant
    * SER DURRAN STORM, master-at-arms
    * GENDRY WATERS, a skilled blacksmith
    * DAVOS SEAWORTH, a skilled sailor
    * GALLADON TARTH, heir to Tarth



The principal houses, sworn to Storm’s End are, Selmy, Wylde, Trant, Penrose, Errol, Estermont, Tarth, Swann, Dondarrion, Seaworth and Caron.

 

**House Tully**

HOSTER TULLY, LORD OF RIVERRUN

  * His wife, LADY MINISA of House Whent, died in childbirth
  * Their children 
    * CATELYN, the eldest daughter wed to Lord Eddard Stark
    * LYSA, the younger daughter, wed to Ser Elbert Arryn
    * SER EDMURE, heir to Riverrun
    * SER EDMYN,
  * His brother 
    * SER BRYNDEN, called the Blackfish
  * His household 
    * MAESTER VYMAN, counsellor, healer and tutor
    * SER DESMOND GRELL, master-at-arms
    * SER ROBIN RYGER, captain of the guard 
      * LONG LEW, ELWOOD, DELP, guardsmen
    * UTHERYDES WAYN, steward of Riverrun
  * His knights and lord bannermen 
    * JASON MALLISTER, Lord of Seagard
    * OLYVAR FREY, Lord of the Crossing
    * JONOS BRACKEN, Lord of the Stone Hedge
    * TYTOS BLACKWOOD, Lord of Raventree
    * SER RAYMUN DARRY,
    * SER KARYL VANCE
    * THEOMAR SMALLWOOD, Lord of Acorn Hall
    * WILLAM MOOTON, Lord of Maidenpool
    * CLEMENT PIPER, Lord of Pinkmaiden Castle
    * SHELLA WHENT, Lady of Harrenhall



Principal houses sworn to Riverrun include Darry, Frey, Mallister, Bracken, Blackwood, Vance, Piper, Whent and Ryger.

 

**House Greyjoy**

BALON GREYJOY, Lord of the Iron Islands, King of Salt and Rock, Son of the Sea Wind, Lord Reaper of Pyke

  * His wife, LADY ALANNYS, of House Harlaw
  * Their children 
    * RODRIK, their eldest son, died attempting to raid Ulthos
    * MARON, their second son, died attempting to raid Uponia
    * ASHA, their daughter, captain of the _Black Wind_
    * THEON, their only son and heir to Pyke, captain of the _Punisher_
  * His brothers 
    * EURON, called the Crow’s Eye, captain of the _Silence,_ was killed by Eyron Stark
    * VICTARION, Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet 
      * VICTORIA, his only daughter, a girl of fourteen, a hostage of Alysandia
    * AERON, called Damphair
  * His lords bannermen 
    * ERIK IRONMAKER
    * Lords of Pyke 
      * GERMUND BOTLEY, Lord of Lordsport
    * Lords of Old Wyk 
      * DUNSTAN DRUMM, the Drumm, Lord of Old Wyk
      * NORNE GOODBROTHER
      * THE STONEHOUSE
    * Lords of Great Wyk 
      * GOROLD GOODBROTHER
      * TRISTON FARWYND
      * THE SPARR
      * MELDRED MERLYN
    * Lords of Orkmont 
      * ALYN ORKWOOD
      * Lord BALON TAWNEY
    * Lords of Saltcliffe 
      * LORD DONNOR SALTCLIFFE
      * LORD SUNDERLY
    * Lords of Harlaw 
      * RODRIK HARLAW 
        * SIGFRYD HARLAW, his great uncle
        * HOTHO HARLAW, a cousin
        * BOREMUND HARLAW, a cousin



Lesser houses sworn to Pyke include Harlaw, Stonehouse, Merlyn, Sunderly, Botley, Tawney, Wynch and Goodbrother

THE NEW WORLD 

Alysandia (West of Westeros, in line with the North)

ARCHON ALYSANNE REDFORT, elected five years ago, has five years left in her term

VICE ARCHON, PRINCESS SERENA STARK

HIGH COUNCIL

  * PRINCE EYRON STARK, commander of the Dark Order
  * AELYX CALTHALOR
  * RICKARD RYDER, Director of Monarch, spy organization
  * JONNEL AMBER, Director of Coin
  * SYMOND HIGHTOWER
  * RYAM REDWYNE, Lord Commander of the Fleet
  * PRINCE CHEN
  * AURION BAELERYS
  * SUNBEAM, a child of the forest
  * GUG, a giant
  * JASON LANNISTER



VICTORIA GREYJOY, a hostage

UPONIA (West of Westeros, in line with the Westerlands and the Riverlands)

King Robert Sierra

  * His wife, QUEEN DIANA 
    * ARTEMIS, heir to Uponia, a girl of eighteen
    * UTHER, a boy of sixteen
    * BRANDON, a boy of ten
  * His sister PRINCESS ATHENA 
    * PRINCESS DELIA
    * PRINCE MORRIGAN



ULTHOS

ALUCARN, a centaur Chieftain

ZENOBOR, a centaur

THORIK, dwarf King of Erebor

ORIK, prince of Erebor

 

GALGUR, a Brindled Man of Sothorys

  

  

* * *

  

“Four years ago, I had eight siblings, and countless nephews, now I have two siblings.” King Eyron Stark I. 3103 BC.

The reign of King Rhaegar Targaryen, the First of His Name, began with a scandal and the triumphant return of Prince Daeron.

King Aerys it would seem in fit of madness had kidnapped the daughter of the Warden of the North as well as the betrothed of Ser Robert, his cousin’s own son. On this, it was grounds for war alone. Queen Rhaella, quickly summoned the Rickard Stark, Steffon Baratheon and Tywin Lannister for a closed meeting at Kings Landing. What happened in that meeting, few would know but when it finished, both Steffon and Tywin Lannister got marriages to Princess Daenys and Prince Maekar, the favoured second child of King Aerys for their children.

Tywin Lannister also received a bride, a woman from House Hightower to replace Ser Jamie after he refused to leave the Kingsguard. Rickard Stark received a significant amount of wealth whilst leaving a guard for his daughter. It was pure luck that the marriage of Aerys and his sister-wife was so fruitful, Rhaella had at the time, given birth to eight children and the future of House Targaryen on the outside looked bright. Rhaegar ruled as Prince Regent for a few short months until the death of both Lady Lyanna in child birth and his father in a stroke. Within days, Rhaegar ascended to the Iron Throne and a long summer of peace and prosperity began for all.

If it only it were that simple. Behind the smiles, House Targaryen was not a stable family at all.

Prince Maekar was the favoured son of King Aerys and many believed that Aerys would pass the crown over to him. They were dissuaded when Rhaegar was crowned but with the backing of House Lannister’s deep pockets, Maekar had many allies at court. Nicknamed the Golden Prince, Maekar’s natural charm and words brought him many friends from the Wall to Sunspear. His wife, Princess Cersei flaunted her wealth at court feuding with her good-sister Queen Shaera openly. Prince Daeron on the other hand had been thought dead after his ship disappeared near the Iron Islands. Despite Lord Quellon’s words, King Aerys still felt that the man had killed his son and this was one of the reasons Lord Rickard Stark received approval to construct a port on the western coast of the North for one of his four sons. It was one of Aerys' sane acts during the last few years of his reign but Prince Daeron was thought dead.

Prince Daeron returned however in the year 286 AC with allies from across the Sunset Sea as well as a beautiful bride. Prince Daeron’s adventures and trips brought him fame from all over Westeros and acquired the friendship of the North who were finally acquainted with their cousins in Alysandia or the New World as many called it. Daeron’s wife Princess Mariah was a breath of fresh air at court and she earned the love of the smallfolk as she and her husband pushed for reforms at court with the backing of two powerful nations across the Sunset Sea.  Within time, three factions formed, the Blacks, the Reds and the Whites.

Princess Daenys was wed to Ser Robert Baratheon in the year 284 AC and fell pregnant shortly after. Despite the fact that the two of them wed to appease the Stormlords, Daenys and Robert were amicable to each other with the future Lady of Storms End accepting the bastards of her husband into her service. Like her mother, the marriage was fruitful and with Ser Stannis’ own children, Storms End became a place of laughter and fun. Unlike their cousins however, House Baratheon were united. Prince Aegon the Elder forsook his inheritance leaving with Gerion and Tyrion Lannister and they acquired fame of their own for their exploits in Essos as they shattered the might of the Three Daughters before crushing Volantis. Prince Jaeherys or ‘Jay’ was named to the Kingsguard in light of his extreme skill though many felt that the King wanted to reduce possible factions created.

Prince Viserys took the rebuilt Summerhall as his seat and kept to himself with only his younger siblings, Prince Jonarys and Princess Daenerys for company. His marriage to Talisa Maegyr was a small affair with few of his siblings attending. His mother the Dowager Queen oversaw her son’s work and stayed with him teaching her daughter and raising her stepson avoiding court and her fractured family.


End file.
